Only To Her
by KurenoxArisaxx
Summary: (Set when Rin is 20) "Lord Sesshomaru is the nicest person in the world. He's far more kind than any human could ever hope to be." Rin was the only one who saw Sesshomaru's good side. That is, until a passing by Inuyasha and Miroku decide to spy on the couple.


**_Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. _**

**_This was just a little idea I wanted to write after reading some of the reviews for my last few fics of this pairing. I've told a few of my readers that I also wish to write SesshyRin fics involving their future together in more detail, but I haven't come up with a good idea of how to yet. If you guys have any ideas you'd wish for me to attempt to write, let me know in a review~_**

**_I apologize in advance for any OOC-ness, especially involving Inuyasha. I remember Inuyasha never being fond of his brother, at least before the Final Act. However, I do remember his attitude towards Sesshy was a little bit more mellow in the last season, so the way Inuyasha acts in this may be a contradiction to that fact. I apologize, but I needed SOMEONE to doubt Sesshomaru and Inuyasha seemed like the best choice. Despite this, I hope you all still enjoy the fic._**

* * *

><p>"Phew, it sure is hot out today..." Complained the tired pervert monk known as Miroku; husband of Sango, brother-in-law to Kohaku, and father of many children. He and Inuyasha had just finished up with their daily duty of slaying chaotic, blood thirsty demons that had been harassing a nearby village. Just as Miroku had whined to the half-demon beside him, it was a scorching summer day in the feudal era of Japan. The terrible temperature was proving quite difficult in completing the task of returning back to Kaede's village.<p>

"No kidding...damn." Inuyasha ran the back of his hand across his face, wiping away some falling sweat.

"If only it would rain..." Miroku mumbled, glancing at their surroundings as they strolled through the small forest they often used a shortcut to get home after each mission. The man was just about to return his eyes to the dirt road, when suddenly he caught something out of the corner of his eye. Miroku instantly stopped in his tracks and turned his full attention over to what appeared to be two lone figures sitting under a cherry blossom tree.

Inuyasha, who sensed the monk stop, looked back at him with a scrunched up nose, "Miroku, what the hell are you doing? Get a move on! I bet Sango's pulling her hair out, dealing with your crazy three brats while we're away..."

Miroku ignored the small insult from his friend and pointed towards the people he had spotted, "Look, Inuyasha."

The half-human's yellow eyes followed the direction in which Miroku pointed. He flinched when he noticed one of the people sitting under the tree was no one other than his ass of an older brother, Sesshomaru.

"Son of a..." Inuyasha growled, looking away, "As if I needed to see him. Let's go, Miroku."

"But Rin's with him..."

Inuyasha glanced back at Miroku with a look that said "Are you friggin' serious, you fowl-minded pervert? You're married!"

Miroku noticed the look and waved his arms about in disagreement, "No, no, no, that's not what I meant!" The dirty-minded man sweat-dropped before pointing back the girl and demon, "I just meant that maybe we should go check and see if she's doing alright..."

Inuyasha realized now why Miroku showed any concern about the girl at all. He remembered back a few months ago, when Kaede had done a check-up on Rin per Sesshomaru's orders due to a sudden change in the female's health. After the analysis, it was revealed by the old woman that Rin was expecting. And with Inuyasha's brother's child no less. JUST GREAT, was his first thought. That poor kid would have to grow up with the heartless dog demon as a father. He hadn't even met the kid yet and already felt bad for it. Before the couple had left the village, it was decided that if anything bad happened to Rin in such a time, that Sesshomaru was to bring the girl back to the village and have her properly treated. Since there were two lives at stake now, it wasn't as if Sesshomaru could simply blow off Rin's well-being, as he always seemed to have. At least, that's how it had appeared to Inuyasha and most of their gang.

"I'm sure if we even tried, Sesshomaru would just blow us off and leave."

Miroku looked back to Inuyasha. He hated to admit it, but he did have a point. They had, and never would be, on good terms with the great dog demon. Even if it was out of concern of the man's wife.

"It's only been five months since they left the village," Inuyasha said, looking away from his brother, "I'm sure all is fine. Let's get going already."

"You know..." Miroku started, not moving from behind the tree he used as a way to cover himself from Sesshomaru's sight.

Inuyasha groaned loudly before rolling his eyes, "What now?!"

"Rin said something to Sango and I that day she found out she was pregnant."

Sesshomaru's little brother stared at Miroku as if he had just said the most random thing ever, "Yeah, and?"

Miroku noticed Rin had her head resting on Sesshomaru's shoulder. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru, who didn't seem to care, had his eyes shut and head rested back against the tree bark. The monk shut his eyes, thinking back to that day, "She said that there was no way she'd have to return to the village if anything happened to her. Because Sesshomaru would take great care of her and protect her and their child from any harm."

Inuyasha resisted the urge to let out a loud sarcastic laugh, "Hmph. It's already a stretch just believing he actually slept with her. Sesshomaru may actually care about her, but he wouldn't go out of his way for his half-human kid. Don't forget he still isn't very fond of half-breeds."

Miroku shot a stern look back at his comrade, "Inuyasha..."

"Well, let the record speak for itself. Sure, he protected Rin all those times when she was a child, but what about now? If something becomes too much of a burden on him, trust me, he'll throw it away like trash. He's just that kind of demon."

Miroku frowned, remembering how disappointing it was that two brothers were so far apart in terms of a relationship, "Rin also said that he was the kindest person she's ever known..."

This time, Inuyasha had to slap both hands over his mouth to keep himself from letting out a long line of hardy laughs, "MY ASS!"

Miroku grabbed hold of Inuyasha and covered his mouth as well, "Shhh! Do you want your brother to spot us? He'd probably kill us if he found out we were spying on him and Rin..."

Inuyasha's grin fell back into a solid frown as he pulled away the monk's hand, "Tch, as if I'd let him anyways..." His yellow eyes wandered back over to Rin and Sesshy who hadn't seemed to have moved at all within the last few minutes, "Besides, I already said we should get going. Forget about them, Miroku."

Miroku watched as Inuyasha stood back up and proceeded walking in the direction they had been previously. Miroku sighed to himself and turned back to the couple once more. After a minute, he thought that perhaps what Inuyasha had said was right and got up to follow after the half-breed. However, his intention of going after Inuyasha was soon shot when he noticed Sesshomaru and Rin suddenly discussing something.

Over under the sakura trees, Rin had suddenly lifted her head from her husband's shoulder; a troubled look upon her face.

Sesshomaru noticed this and looked at her blankly, "What's the matter, Rin?"

Rin ran her slender fingers along the top of her swelling abdomen, "I'm hungry, my lord..."

Sesshomaru simply blinked at this. However, his golden orbs widened a slight fraction when he noticed Rin trying to stand up, "What do you think you're doing?"

Rin looked innocently at Sesshomaru, despite the struggle she was having to get onto her feet, "I was going to go search for food, my lord." Rin tried to hide the pain she felt as she maneuvered left and right with her large figure, attempting to at least get one foot under her. However, just as she thought she would be able to, her body rolled to the side and the girl let out a light squeal. Thankfully, she was caught by her lord before she could fall completely to the ground.

Sesshomaru placed a hand on Rin's shoulder, ordering her to remain where she was. He then stood up and looked down upon her, "No need. I shall go. It will be...quicker that way."

"Oh, but...umm...!" Rin's sudden outburst caused Sesshomaru to freeze and look back at her,

"What?"

Rin blushed and narrowed her eyes nervously. She prayed what she was about to say wouldn't anger her love in any way. So with a deep breath, Rin confessed, "I-I'm hungry...for something, um, s-specific, Lord Sesshomaru."

The demon cringed. He had been informed by Kaede a few months ago of the symptoms the girl would experience during the next nine months, and cravings was one of them. Up till now, Rin had not had them yet, so Sesshomaru assumed he must have just been lucky for the last five months. Of course, that would no longer last.

Rin began playing with one of her kimono sleeves, her anxiety building up with each passing second of silence.

At last, Sesshomaru spoke, "What is it you hunger for, then?"

Rin swallowed and looked up as if she would cry, "A-Actually, my lord...I don't want you to go to the all the trouble of getting me what I selfishly desire. If you must go in search of something, some small fishes or some berries are fine with me..."

Sesshomaru twitched, feeling slightly aggravated. She always did this, even before she conceived their child. He wasn't sure if it was because Rin had never depended on anyone in her life before she'd met him or if this was just the human's way of being what they called 'considerate'. Nonetheless, when the girl tried to do too much on her own, especially now, it aggravated the dog yokai to no end.

"Fish and berries will not feed the both of you, Rin."

The wife of Sesshomaru flinched at the obvious fact. Now she felt even worst. The girl began unthinkingly stroking her tummy, and avoiding eye contact with him.

Back over with Miroku, he had convinced Inuyasha to join him back behind the tree they used as camouflage. While it was faint, the two males could hear all that was being said between Sesshomaru and Rin.

"Tsk. I'm surprised he didn't tell her to go find food herself."

Miroku looked to Inuyasha only to see a somewhat disgusted and unfaithful look on the demon's face. He then turned back to the little show they were watching from the shadows and remembered Rin's words she had exchanged with him and Sango five months prior,

_"I know you won't believe me when I tell you this, but Lord Sesshomaru is the nicest person in the world. He's always been there for me when I needed him and no matter what the situation, he always protects and looks after me. Even as a child, he took on the burden of allowing me to come with him. Any other demon or human would have abandoned me, but he didn't. Not only that, but he even asked me to return traveling with him after I turned seventeen. He didn't have to but he did anyways. To me, my lord is kinder than any human or demon could ever hope to be. Even if he doesn't show it, I know my lord is the sweetest person ever." _

Miroku locked his blue eyes back onto Rin who still appeared to be avoiding any eye contact with Sesshomaru. The monk's eyes narrowed a bit, "Were you simply saying that so none of us would worry about you, Rin? Or is there a side to Sesshomaru that only you have seen these passed few years?"

Inuyasha looked over to Miroku weirdly, "What the hell are you mumbling about over there?"

Miroku ignored Inuyasha and held out his ear, suspenseful to hear what Sesshomaru would reply with.

Rin looked back up at her lord with wide eyes, unable to believe what she'd just heard, "I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru. Could you please repeat that...?"

Sesshomaru sighed and furrowed his brows down in annoyance, "I said to tell me what you crave. Hurry it up."

Rin couldn't believe it. He was actually willing to go find her what she wished for? Sesshomaru HAD been more attentive to her since she had gotten pregnant but this still surprised her. She had never asked her lord of anything directly like this before. So Rin had been sure he'd get angry with her once she asked.

"I...um..."

Sesshomaru's eyes fell back upon his wife and the irritated look vanished. When he saw Rin still struggling to get her request out, he leaned down on one knee and cupped one of her cheeks.

Rin silently gasped at his touch. The girl could feel her heartbeat speed up quite a bit when her eyes locked with his. Before she could say anything in response, she felt one of his fingers slowly stroke the side of her eye.

"If there is something you desire, I will fetch it. Stop your ridiculous worrying over this. I have decided myself to take on such a task." Sesshomaru's eyes flashed towards her stomach for a moment before they returned to her brown orbs, "Enough wasting time. What do you want, Rin?"

Said woman held her breath as she finally told him, "D-Dango..." Her voice barely a whisper.

There was not a single moment of hesitation as Sesshomaru stood back up, turned, and proceeded off in the direction that Inuyasha and Miroku were hiding, "Very well. I will return momentarily." He stopped a moment to look over his shoulder at her, "Do not leave this spot, Rin. If any danger comes, A-Un is to protect you."

Rin glanced over at their faithful traveling companion who was busy eating grass nearby and nodded, "Yes, my lord."

As Sesshomaru walked away, Rin's shining eyes didn't leave the vanishing figure of her lord. Once he was completely out of sight, the girl smiled warmly and stroked her stomach, "Your daddy is so kind..."

Back over with Inuyasha and Miroku, the two of them had dove completely into some bushes until Sesshomaru had left. After Inuyasha confirmed his scent was somewhere else, the two jumped back out.

"Well, that was interesting..." Miroku thought aloud, glancing back over to Rin who had finally managed to stand up and had begun talking to A-Un.

Inuyasha seemed to be deep in thought but responded calmly, "Yeah...I didn't expect him to actually..." The younger brother of Sesshomaru snarled and scratched away at his head as if he were confused, "What the hell."

Miroku cocked his eyebrows oddly, "Maybe what Rin said was true. It's so hard to picture your brother being...even the slightest bit 'kind' though."

"You don't sa-" But before Inuyasha could complete his sentence, the smell of his sibling shot into his nose like a rocket, "CRAP! Hop back in the bushes, quick!"

Miroku did as Inuyasha instructed. Two seconds later, Sesshomaru had reappeared and was walking towards Rin. Miroku peaked out from the leaves at him, flashing a wtf expression,

"What the...He wasn't even gone for five minutes. Just how the hell did your brother make it back already?"

Inuyasha shook his head, unable to explain. He had never been able to understand his brother in a multiple number of ways and he wasn't going to try now.

"Lord Sesshomaru, that was so fast!" Rin said as she quickly wobbled over to Sesshomaru who held a box in his hand.

"Hmph." Was all he said before he shoved the box to her and sat back down against the tree.

Rin opened the box and instantly began drooling when she saw the several pieces of dango set in the box. Rin felt her stomach growl and decided to sit back down as well so she could eat her midday meal. As the woman proceeded to bite into the sweet dumplings, Sessomaru glanced at the happy look on Rin's face. He said nothing and closed his eyes, resting his head back against the bark. A moment later, he reopened his eyes when he felt something odd being pressed against his lips. Sesshomaru noticed dango being held to his mouth, Rin staring back at him with a grin.

"Try some, my lord. They're so yummy~"

Sesshomaru didn't respond but opened his mouth slightly. Once he ate it, Rin repeated her remark about the food being delicious and went back to stuffing her own face. Once the dango was finished, Rin returned to resting her head against Sesshomaru's shoulder and sighed in relief.

"Thank you very much, my lord. I'm sorry to have made you go to all that trouble on my account."

Sesshomaru didn't respond but allowed Rin to snuggle closer to him as he looked towards the sky.

"She's so cuddly over Sesshomaru, it disgusts me." Inuyasha mumbled, feeling the need to vomit over the sight he noticed in the distance.

Miroku sweat-dropped at his comment, "Such a nice thing to say about your own flesh and blood, Inuyasha..."

"What on earth are you two doing here?!" A high-pitched obnoxious voice suddenly screeched from the left of Inuyasha and Miroku. The men turned their heads to see the little imp servant of Sesshomaru, Jaken, standing at their feet.

"Oh God." Inuyasha groaned, looking away from the creature, "Now I really do say we should head back to the village."

Miroku flashed a 'shh' gesture at the half-demon before looking to Jaken with confusion. Odd. Wasn't he supposed to be over there with his master?

"Why are you here, Jaken?"

The green creature's eyes suddenly welled up big with pathetic tears, instantly telling Miroku he'd hit a landmine , "I was separated from my lord when we stopped at a nearby village! If that idiot girl hadn't bothered Lord Sesshomaru with her petty problems about how traveling for too long makes her uncomfortable, then we wouldn't have had to land A-Un around here and I wouldn't have gotten lost! Stupid human!"

Miroku twitched. The demon really was the height of stupidity, "Um...if you're looking for Sesshomaru, he's over there with Rin."

Jaken followed Miroku's finger and got ready to let out a scream when both Inuyasha and Miroku slapped their hands over the imp's mouth.

"Can it, Jaken! I really don't wanna have to deal with Sesshomaru if he notices us." Inuyasha's eyes shot to Miroku, "Then again, if this idiot monk would have just listened to me from the start, we wouldn't be in this mess."

Miroku frowned hard at the accusation from Inuyasha, "Me? Well, excuse me for-"

"Oooh, I don't have time to play around with you morons!" Jaken made a b-line and started towards where his master sat, "LORD SE-" But the small demon was kicked into the ground by Inuyasha before he could get so much as an inch away.

"Would you please shut up for one damn minute of your life, Jaken?!" Inuyasha growled before looking back up when he heard the far away voices of his brother and Rin again.

"Was it very much trouble to get that dango, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, a sad tone of guilt in her voice as she ran a finger down Sesshomaru's torso.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes again and looked down to see the red under Rin's eyes. That could only mean one thing was about to happen, and he didn't like it.

"Rin." The dog demon extended his arm and placed his hand against the back of Rin's neck. He then pulled her in closer, so that he could bury his nose into her hair. Sesshomaru ran his other hand down to Rin's stomach and began a gentle massage. Rin sniffled cutely before her normal smile returned. She knew he would never say it out loud but even so, the girl was fairly certain of what the dog demon was thinking at that moment. Probably something along the lines of:

_"Don't be ridiculous. Such tasks are impossible of being problematic for someone such as I." _Or perhaps more so, _"It is useless to concern one's self over such things. Stop worrying and just focus on your well-being above all else. If you require something, then you are to tell me." _

"I knew I was right." Rin suddenly spoke, placing her hand over Sesshomaru's which got her a somewhat curious look from him, "About you being kind, my lord."

Sesshomaru instantly removed his hand from his wife's tummy, "Kind?" Where had such a word come from and just why was Rin associating it with a strong demon like him?

Rin's smile grew warmer as she stared straight up at the handsome face of her husband, "A few months ago when we were at Kaede's village, Sango told me to return if anything bad happened to me, but I told her that would be impossible. Because I know you would take great care of me, my lord."

Sesshomaru's face lost all emotion yet again, "...Hmm."

Without warning, Rin placed a fast peck on Sesshomaru's cheek and grinned from ear-to-ear, "It's because you are very kind, my lord. You've always been so nice to me, ever since we first met. I don't deserve it, but thank you, Lord Sesshomaru."

The brother of Inuyasha stared at Rin for a moment before completely turning his head away from Rin. The smile from her face fell when she realized perhaps her comment had made him uncomfortable.

"Lord S..."

"Fool."

Some wind suddenly blew in from the west, causing Sesshomaru's hair to fly with the many sakura petals that were raining down on he and his wife. Then, the dog demon slowly turned his eyes back on Rin and took a very light hold of her hand,

"Undeserving, you say. Ridiculous."

Rin's entire face turned bright red at the unexpected remark. She looked down at her lap, her heart threatening to fly out of her chest, "L-Lord Sesshomaru...that's one of the kind-" But before Rin could finish, Sesshomaru leaned down and pressed his lips against her own.

A few feet away, Jaken's jaw had dropped the ground. Inuyasha and Miroku stared at the demon in annoyance,

"Why on earth do you look shocked? You travel with them, so surely you've seen them kiss before, haven't you?" Miroku resisted the urge to use his staff to slap the imp in the face right there.

"I-I have but even now, I, the servant who has been with him the longest, still cannot get used to this side of my lord! Especially since that idiot human has made him go all soft thanks to that stupid child she's carrying!"

Miroku thought a moment before responding, "But that child is also Sesshomaru's, so if you insult Rin's child...you're also insulting his..."

Jaken fell silent for only two seconds before he finally let out the scream Inuyasha and Miroku had been fearing. Such a loud sound instantly caused Sesshomaru to go on the defensive. The demon pulled his lips away from Rin's and jumped up, as if ready to cut something in half. He was infuriated to see his idiot servant Jaken stumble out from behind some trees with his brother and the lecherous monk.

"Jaken, what is the meaning of this?" A dark aura now seemed to be radiating from Sesshomaru. Not only had he been interrupted while sharing an intimate moment with his wife, but Jaken's voice had sent his eardrums into hysteria mode.

Both Inuyasha and Miroku began to choke the little creature before he could answer his master, "DAMN. IT. JAKEN!"

Through the hands that were breaking his neck, Jaken managed to cough out a brief, "Forgive me, my lord! It was not my intention to ruin the moment!"

Using A-Un as a balance, Rin pushed herself up off the ground and made her way over to those she called friends thanks to her relationship with Kagome Higurashi, "Hi, guys! What brings you here?"

Miroku let go of Jaken and put on an innocent smile; one had often used over the years on his beloved wife Sango whenever he got in trouble, "H-Hello, Rin. You're looking well. Umm, Inuyasha and I were just on our way back to Kaede's village when...um..."

"Jaken got in our way." Inuyasha lied, tossing the imp to the ground. The half-demon ignored the glare from his brother and crossed his arms in anger, "Let's go, Miroku." Inuyasha said nothing more and started off back to the forest.

Miroku sweated a bit but bowed to Rin before turning to run after Inuyasha, "Farewell for now, Rin!"

Rin waved her arm happily at the two before picking up Jaken from the ground and dusting him off, "Hee hee, you always appear at the wrong times, Master Jaken."

The little imp coughed up some dirt before jumping out of the human's arms and running over to A-Un.

"Rin."

Said woman looked back to Sesshomaru who stood behind her, still glaring at the backs of Inuyasha and Miroku as they vanished from sight. Careful not to hurt herself, Rin stood back up and looked concerned at him, "Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I think we've rested long enough. Let's go." Sesshomaru turned and proceeded over to A-Un. He ignored the extremely loud apology from Jaken and got their things together for travel. Sesshomaru leaned down to pick up Rin's shawl he had bought her some time ago but the man was soon distracted from his duty when he suddenly heard Rin struggling and Jaken screeching at her. The dog turned around to see Rin having extreme trouble getting onto A-Un's back.

"Stupid human, if you weren't so very fa-"

"Jaken!"

The imp instantly shut up before he could finish the word that would have sealed his fate if he had completed it. Jaken decided to shut up and leave Rin's issue to his lord, as always.

Rin bit her lip in extreme embarrassment as she stood at the side of A-Un, still unable to even get one leg over the demon, _This is awful. I never had this much trouble before..._

Rin could feel her mood swings begin to rise again when she suddenly felt Sesshomaru's hands cup her waist. Rin looked back to her lord, her face flushed and anxious.

"L-Lor..."

"Hold very still." Sesshomaru quietly ordered before he lifted Rin onto A-Un's back with nothing but his muscle. Rin blinked in surprise when she realized she was finally where she needed to be. Before she could thank him, Sesshomaru climbed on behind Rin and took hold of A-Un's bridle. After the swift slap of his wrist, A-Un took off from the ground. Within a matter of seconds, the group was high in the sky.

Despite being many feet in the air, Rin let out a contented yawn and rested her head against Sesshomaru's chest. He glanced down at her before adjusting his shoulders so that they kept her body from tipping off either side of the flying creature. Rin felt her eyelids begin to droop heavily as she listened to the heart that was gently beating inside Sesshomaru.

"My lord?"

Sesshomaru said nothing but glanced back down at her.

"Thank you...for always being so kind to me." Rin then fell into a deep sleep, her head still resting against her husband's chest.

Jaken, who sat behind Sesshomaru, looked around his master to see Rin lazily sleeping now. The imp was just about to express his irritation at this when he noticed Sesshomaru do something that, like the kiss from earlier, shocked him. The dog demon took one of his hands away from the bridle and pulled Rin closer to him. He then grabbed her shawl that had been laying on his lap and dropped in around one of Rin's shoulder, effectively using it as a blanket. Sesshomaru turned his head very slightly to press another kiss against one of the girl's eyes before focusing all his attention back onto the sky.

Rin had always been the only one who had seen her lord's kind side. Up until today, no one ever believed the great dog demon could be even remotely capable of such things. Perhaps it was better off this way. Because for the pridefully strong demon Sesshomaru, it was only to her that he would show such kindness to. The same kindness that Rin had shown him back when they first met.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Comments: This may or may not be one of the poorer SesshyRin fics I've written. Idk, I really feel I made this one OOC. And the worst part being, I can't put my finger on how exactly. I just know I did. Oh well. Thanks to those who read and reviews are appreciated!<br>**_


End file.
